Ladrones de futuro
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Había algo de lo que Natsu y Gray tenían algo en común. Y es que, ambos tenían miedo de perder a esas hermosas hadas que tenían como compañeras. Natsu quemaria aquel que le robe el futuro a Lucy, incluso se convertiria en demonio por ella. Gray congelaria aquel que le robe el futuro a Juvia, incluso se convertiria en asesino por ella. Asi de simple eran las cosas.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Creo que si se vuelven a preguntar. Les diré que este pequeño fic, fue inspirado en el capitulo del anime que acabamos de ver, donde Gray llora por que piensa que Juvia murió otorgándole la vida. Fue demasiado trágico para mi, es por eso que decidí escribir este fic relacionando un poco a Natsu con Gray sin necesidad de spoiler. O eso creo, me asegure de que al escribir, no incluía algún spoiler de lo que fuera a pasar más adelante.**

**Así que, volvamos a llorar con este capítulo que les escribí. Algo muy lindo para empezar el día y la semana. Espero realmente que les agrade.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Había algo que Natsu y Gray tenían algo en común pero que era preferible no querer decir porque si no, se convertiría en una pelea que probablemente no llevaría a buenos caminos y sólo causarian más destrucción. Era algo que preferían guardar en su mente y que se convirtiera en algo que debían evitar a toda costa.

Y es que. Era muy bien sabido por todo el mundo mágico que para Natsu, Lucy era la persona más importante para él. Aunque había muchas personas que realmente no se daban cuenta de aquella situación hasta que eran testigos del porque. Era su compañera de equipo y quien, muchas veces, le ha ofrecido una mano para seguir peleando en ese fuerte camino llamado vida. Quien le ofrece una sonrisa en sus momentos difíciles y quien es cómplice de toda aventura que viven. Lucy era esa chica que llegó para quedarse en su vida. Quien se convirtió en esa meta a seguir en el momento que la conoció y tomo su mano. Para Natsu, un futuro sin Lucy, realmente no valía la pena vivir.

Es por eso que para Natsu, Lucy era su todo. Era quien podía desarmarlo hasta dejarlo indefenso como era aquella quien le daba sus fuerzas para seguir peleando. Lucy era por quien luchaba y protegía porque no quería que le quitaran su futuro. Un futuro el cual quería cumplir con ella a su lado.

Para Gray, era una sorpresa y a la vez no, saber que Juvia era la más importante en su vida. Nadie podia creer que una chica tan dulce como era ella, a Gray realmente le importará mucho. Claro, nadie tenía la culpa de que prácticamente se tuviera que disfrazar bajo aquella máscara de chico frío con tal de no perder a las personas más importantes para él. De alguna manera, ya no quería vivir aquellas tragedias que sólo le traen dolor y las ganas inmensas de ya no seguir luchando. Y Juvia, aquella dulce chica que habla en tercera persona, había llegado a su vida para luchar y estar a su lado aún después de los constantes rechazos. Juvia, había sido la unica capaz de derretir esa coraza que tiene cubriendo su corazón y brindarle aquella calidez que hace tiempo, había olvidado. Juvia se convirtio en aquella amiga y compañera que podía confiar y que curiosamente, sus magias estaban en sincronía.

Tener a Juvia a su lado, le ayudaba a esforzarse un poco más por conseguir un mejor camino donde no tenía que perder a las personas más importantes. Juvia era ese camino brillante que le gustaría seguir a su lado. Un futuro a su lado, era realmente lo que un chico como el, realmente merecía.

Pero ¿Qué era eso que tenían tanto en común?

Tal vez era el cariño que sentían por cada una de las chicas. No por nada, siempre se encontraba a Natsu al lado de Lucy haciendo alguna travesura o estar sólo con ella. No por nada siempre se veía a Gray siendo sincero y sonriendo al lado de Juvia que siempre le contaba como le había ido en sus misiones.

Tal vez era ese cariño que se transformaba hasta convertirse en amor y necesidad de tenerlas a su lado. Ya que eran las únicas que sabían a la perfección lo que tenían como lo que les pasaba. Quienes podían detenerlos cuando algo no está bien. Ese amor que ocultaban por ellas, por protegerlas y quienes de vez en cuando se tenían que morder la lengua para no hacer o decir algo que fuera a perjudicar tantos años juntos.

O tal vez, era ese sentimiento de protección. Ese sentimiento de terror que los inundaba por no querer repetir aquellos escenarios que sus ojos vieron, que sus mentes los atormentaba y que les quitaba sus razones de vida.

Si, era ese aquel miedo, aquel sentimiento de desesperación como de furia y derrota, lo que los hacia débiles cuando algo les pasaba algo tanto a Lucy como a Juvia. Algo que les quitaba la vida y ellas, aquellas hermosas hadas; nunca volverían abrir los ojos. Ambos sabían que eran chicas fuertes, que siempre se enfrentarian a todo adversario fuerte con tal de proteger a su familia, a sus amigos y compañeros. Pero aún cuando confiaban en ellas, aquel terrible sentimiento de ya no volver a verlas, era algo que les invadía y que no podian controlar su furia como ese sentimiento de querer estar a su lado.

Si bien, Natsu ya vivió el como se sentía perder a Lucy. Era un escenario que no le gustaría repetir, era algo que quería evitar a toda costa. Cuando fue aquella guerra de continentes y Gray tuvo que vivir que Juvia se quitará la vida y después con aquel hechizo que aprendió, darle de su sangre para darle esa segunda oportunidad de vida. Gray no pudo evitar llorar desconsolado mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Juvia. No pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera al perder a una valiosa compañera. ¡Era Juvia de quien estamos hablando! Aquella dulce chica que se esforzó por enamorarlo aunque siempre lo iba a negar.

Ver el cuerpo mal herido, verla casi sin vida, sin duda, fue doloroso para Gray. Ahora podia comprender la actitud de Natsu y el querer proteger a Lucy. El por que insistía tanto en entrenar para proteger a sus compañeros y en especial a ella. Era realmente doloroso perder a esa persona que le da sentido a su vida y quien le brinda ese cariño que mucha veces necesito. Juvia era su todo, si se lamentaba que no habia podido protegerla y lastimarla de esa manera, casi perderla; no sabe como mantuvo su mente en orden para no volverse loco y empezar con la venganza de sangre por ella.

Aquellos que roban el futuro de Lucy, serán quemado por Natsu. Aquellos que roban el futuro de Juvia, serán congelados por Gray. Natsu sería capaz de convertirse en el mismo demonio si algo como la muerte le pasa a Lucy. Gray sería capaz de convertirse en un ser de oscuridad, un asesino si muere Juvia.

Así de simples eran las cosas con Natsu y Gray que podían disfrutar el ahora con aquellas chicas que se ganaron un gran lugar en su corazón. Donde podían disfrutar en silencio de su compañía y poder sacar una sonrisa sólo por ellas. Donde podían compartir una mesa para que ellas pudieran hablar, aún cuando decían que el hielo y fuego nunca se iban a llegar bien.

**-¡Esta demasiado hermoso Juvia!** -Gritaba Lucy de la emoción al ver una hermosa tela.**\- Es algo malo de que si voy a esa ciudad me voy a perder**

**-Cuando Juvia lo encontró, no dudo en comprarlo, estoy pensando en hacer un bonito vestido **-Sus mejillas se coloreaban de un adorable rojo.**\- Para la próxima, Juvia puede llevar a Lucy-san, hay muchos más colores**

**-¡Eso me gustaría! Te estaré muy agradecida, son demasiado hermosos** -Tomó una de las manos de la maga de agua.**\- Con solo pensar, podría pedirle a Virgo que me hiciera un hermoso vestido**

**-¿Y podría hacerle un vestido a Juvia?**

**-¡Claro que si! Estarán muy hermosos, si quieres vamos mañana y cuanto antes estén los vestidos, mejor ¿No es así Natsu?**

Natsu había perdido el sentido de la plática así que sólo asintió mientras sonreía un tanto confundido. Lucy emitió un grito de felicidad, al parecer no se había dado cuenta que Natsu ni siquiera sabía de lo que hablaban. Juvia miraba a Gray un poco curiosa.

**-Te quedaría bien pero se veía mejor el azul**

**-¡Gray-sama admite que le gusta el azul!** -Juvia grito.**\- Juvia comprará más telas de ese color, Juvia esta segura que combinará a la perfección con Gray-sama**

**-Sólo era un decir** -Sobo su nuca. Estaba un tanto avergonzado pero nunca iba a cambiar de opinión.**\- No tienes porque cambiar de color si ese te gustó**

**-Es sólo porque Juvia se quiere ver bonita para Gray-sama**

Verlas conversar con ánimo, escucharlas carcajear. Era lo que siempre les gustará de ellas. Una mirada cómplice, Gray miro Natsu y este al otro. Se dedicaron una sonrisa antes de chocar sus puños y tratar de prestar atención a lo que las chicas hablaban, pasar sus brazos por los hombros de su chica y brindarles aquella seguridad y cariño que sólo a ellas le podían dar. Tal vez, nunca mencionarian aquel terror vivido cuando creyeron perderlas. No era necesario decir sus peores pesadillas cuando ellas estaban ahí a su lado. Podían olvidarlas por el momento porque ellas aceptarían quedarse a su lado.

**-¿Porque no vamos a una misión?**

Tanto Gray como Natsu preguntaron. Claro, su misión seguía en competir contra el otro. Saber que el otro también quería hacer una misión sólo causó que empezarán a discutir. Pronto se levantaron de su asiento y empezaron los golpes.

**-¡No vas a ir a un misión maldito bastardo de fuego! ¡Yo voy a ir primero!**

**-¿Y quien te mando a decidir bastardo de hielo? ¡Lucy y yo podemos ir a cualquier misión!**

**-¡Estoy seguro que Juvia y yo les ganaremos!**

**-¡Inténtalo maldito imbécil!**

**-¡Te lo mostraré estupido!**

El gremio ya estaba acostumbrado en aquellas discusiones así que sólo, en su mal intento de detenerlos, de igual manera se involucraron en la pelea. Todos se enfrentaban pero las risas y las apuestas no terminaban. Juvia y Lucy sólo suspiraron antes de verse y soltar una risita.

**-¡Tu puedes Natsu!**

**-¡Ánimo Gray-sama!**

Eso fue como un coro celestial enviado a Natsu y Gray que dejaron de golpearse para mirar a sus chicas. Tan lindas y radiantes que les hacía regresar al mundo, saber que hicieron bien su trabajo por que ellas están ahí a su lado. Ver aquellas sonrisas, sus mejillas rojas y los ojos brillando de la emoción. La manera en que los apoyaba y como gritaban su nombre al mismo tiempo que empezaban apostar. Les provocaba que su corazón golpeara con suavidad su pecho, que podían tener muchas oportunidades para querer ese futuro a su lado. Si, Natsu y Gray odiaban a las personas que intentaban robarle el futuro a Lucy y Juvia. A toda costa, serían capaces de transformarse en algo mucho peor y acabar con ellos. De quemarlos y congelarlos por lastimar lo más importante para ellos. Los ladrones de futuro la tendrían dificil si es que se querian meter con la maga celestial y la maga de agua. Ya que, siempre se encontrarán ellos dos para protegerlas. Para hacer mucho por ellas, quienes le dieron otro sentido a su vida.

No permitirían un futuro sin ellas.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Apoyo el Nalu y Gruvia. Son realmente lindos para mi alma. Al escribir esto, realmente me animo y me hizo el día. Ya verán que poco a poco regresare, tardaré un poco más de lo esperado pero por favor, no se pierdan de cada una de las historias que voy a escribir.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 6 de Mayo de 2019**


End file.
